Catch up RPs pt. 16
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 16 22 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Last autumn: Halloween party (Or, The morning after the night before) (two strands, one with Millie and one with Dr Griffin), autumn some time. cancelled Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities (Millie's Christmas shopping), November. Recently: Red Death Scare (Dr. Ezekiel accidentally let an infected rat loose, Hela and Lewis caught it, Millie works to cure the virus). ((Which story that gets focused on verys in each catch up.)) Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Continuation of Red Death. Millie's up.)) MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago "I mean making the vapor look like it's just regular mist from the Thames, so it looks more natural than just pumping it out of the windows and all our neighbors accusing the institute full of mad scientist of poisoning the air for some God-defying experiment for world domination, or some tripe their silly little brains would make up to try to demonize us for their anti-science witch hunts." Millie explained further. Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a day ago Helen nodded once. “Right then, we’ll have to begin preparations at once—there’s no telling when people may begin getting sick, if they haven’t already.” “I’m afraid we may have to break quarantine in order to get the necessary materials and help to finish this on time, but so long as everyone receives their vaccine, it shouldn’t come up as an issue.” Litterateur Helen Jekyll • a day ago "Oh. Right. Can I do anything to help?" he asked. Jekyll1886 Litterateur • a day ago Lewis nodded in agreement with Millie and Helen. This might just work... "There's a theater across the way--the one putting on that dreadful Frankenstein play--that possesses some machines for fog effects. They'd make a good distribution system for the cure, I think. I can acquire them," he offered. ((MillieGriffin )) see more •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago With that Millie gave out the orders, "Right, So Lewis will knick the fog machine from the theater. Helen if you're feeling up to it, you gather the rest of the lodgers or pass out doses to those who can't come to us for the cure. And Mr. Hollis" she paused as she on the spot came up with a safe way for him to help, ". . . uh... Your going to stay with me and help me with the Inoculations. So if everyone knows what thier task is, let's go!" (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Helen flashed a small, almost strained smile and slowly rose to her feet, surpressing a wince as she did so. “After I grab a few things from my quarters, I will be informing those within the Society of Arcane Sciences of the current matter on our hands, and ensuring that the necessary preparations for treatment are in place for whenever you’ve finished with the vaccines.” She rubbed the back of her neck, exhaling heavily. “It goes without saying that those already displaying symptoms will be given priority, regarding the cure.” As she glanced to Weir, her expression softened, and she dropped her hand. “Lewis, do you think you can manage to convince the theater to part with their machine for a small time? Perhaps you could give a rental payment or leave some form of collateral— Feel free to take what you need from the locked box of mine,” She suggested, fiddling with the bracelet she wore on her wrist as she did so. ((Pyrogue)) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago “The people closest to this room will probably show symptoms first. Do you have enough of the vaccine, Millie?” he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Lewis nodded, understanding. "I'd better go, then--and the best of luck to us all," he said, looking from Helen to Millie and back before he broke quarantine and went to the theater across the way. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago "there's only a very small amount of the cure left but I use what's left to grow more, and there is still plenty of the surim for slowing the dessies to go around. Ezekiel what I need from you right now is any samples of the red death you have left, the counter virus actually prays upon the as food and any extra samples will help thrive and speed up it's growth." (Helen Jekyll) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited “The same to you both,” returned Helen, meeting Millie’s gaze briefly before leaving the the room after Lewis. She went to her own quarters and quickly switched into a new pair of clothes, before grabbing a small kit of medical supplies as she headed downstairs. Soon, she’d spread the word of what had happened and the Lodgers all gathered in waiting for their treatment in the main hall. Once everyone was together, Helen spoke with those who were or had been doctors on how they’d efficiently distribute the vaccine. Almost every last syringe, bandage, and bottle of disinfectant were brought for each to use as Helen moved about the crowd, checking for symptoms and trying to keep up morale. ((Pyrogue)) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited “Alright.” He moved to his workbench and picked up a small glass vial full of a slightly translucent crimson substance. “Here’s my sample. I’m afraid I don’t have any more of it, though,” he said, handing it to Millie carefully. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago Lewis, meanwhile, returned to the Society with two of the production's four fog machines. He left one in Helen's care and the other in Millie's, then set out for the theater again to collect the other two. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie took the vial examining it closely. "This will do..." She said before going back to her portable lab. "If you want to watch you should seal the doorways behind you." She took out a large jar of white translucent fluid and dumped the contents of the vial into the jar, giving a few swarls and putting it under the light. She watched as the pinkish colors turned darker and darker into a deep red until the was as crimson as the vial was. "They really like that stuff..." She commented before uncapping the jar again and taking the remains of the cure, which was only a few sloon's full, and dropped it into the soup and sealing it again, she watched the reaction. The drops rapidly expanded in the mixture, smokey tendrils of blue springs out reaching down to the bottom of the jar and curled back up the sides. the blue visousely devoured the red that no corner of the jar was safe, the surface of the newly changed fluid was starting to accumulate a light purple film at the top. "Alright, that worked faster than I hoped." She said with a very slight smile. (Helen Jekyll) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Helen set the machine aside where it would be out of the way and remain safe, wishing Lewis a quick word of luck before tending to the Lodgers once more as best she could manage. ((Pyrogue)) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • a year ago (Pyrogue) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ez entered the portable lab and closed the door behind him. "So... You specialise in genetics?" he asked, looking on at her workspace. "How does this cure work? Do you use virophages, or...?" he trailed off. ((Jekyll1886)) •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ez entered the portable lab and closed the door behind him. "So... You specialise in genetics?" he asked, looking on at her workspace. "How does this cure work? Do you use virophages, or...?" he trailed off. ((Jekyll1886)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago (( Pyrogue )) •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Disqus isn’t letting me comment my reply for some reason. I’ve tried about 3 times. Sorry)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited ((How odd--it did that to The Fox earlier today. Fox resorted to deleting their original post entirely, then making a new, reworded post with random Latin at the beginning just to confuse the site's algorithm.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ez entered the portable lab, closing the door behind him. He glanced over the workspace and the jar of now blue liquid in awe. "So... how do you make the antivirus, by the way?" he asked curiously. ((this post was going to be a bit longer but I cut out some of the words that could have set off the spam/offensive content filter)) ((Jekyll1886)) •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited ((https://disqus.com/home/cha... _ Tairais MillieGriffin 2 months ago He met Millie halfway, arching a eyebrow at her apparent haste. The reason for his limping could easily be attributed to the awkward way he held a stack of books in one hand and a handful of others against his side, as if he had caught them in the process of falling. "Are you quite well? I did not intend to alarm you as such. I found a great number of manuscripts on the subject of 'geometrical optics', as labeled in my associate's hand, and recalling your mentioning of the latter word, took them into my hands." He smiled wryly and chuckled. "Had I known they would endeavor to trap me beneath their bindings, perhaps I might have gone elsewhere in search of gifts. Nevertheless, I am here now, yes? Have a look- see if you cannot find something that might spark his interest." He placed the tower of books on a table tucked just between two cases to their right and spread them out so that their titles were legible. There were titles by a variety of authors in a variety of dates within the 19th century, though none were from the future, as Richard suspected this girl might be. There were a handful of articles by one 'E. Kummer', a copy of 'Theory of Rectilinear Systems of Light Rays' by a R. Meibauer, and what appeared to be an article cut out of some sort of magazine by one G.B. Airy with the (frankly lengthy) title of "On the phænomena of Newton's rings when formed between two transparent substances of different refractive powers". Richard recognized those few names and had to stifle a chuckle to himself. Leave it to Charricthran to try and spare as much discomfort as possible- the names held only passing resemblance to those he might have encountered in the past, and still the man cared enough to hide them. While touching, the concern was unwarranted. "Again, I know little of your optical fields that you speak, but these seemed as if they might be closer to useful than anything else." _ Millie looked through the collection of books thoroughly, and by thoroughly she scanned every page into her photographic memory in a little under ten minutes. After looking at the last page she felt troubled that all the information in these books were very basic to Griffin she imagined him throwing any of these books away when he thinks she wouldn't notice. Half of her was still tempted to buy one of these books just to let Dr. Prince think that his hard work in gathering these books wasn't in vain but decided against it, since she had already percussed the cufflinks without even asking about the price and she needed to save her money for a proper gift for Griffin. Hesitantly she looked up at Dr. Price with an apologetic expression and shook her head. "I'm... I'm sorry... I-I don't think my uncle would find anything useful here..." She said before trying to break her anxiety with some clumsy levaty, "You... You probably see what I mean when I said he is fickle, right? Aheh-heh...heh" (Tairais) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • a year ago Richard offered Millie a kindly, slightly impressed smile as he relocated the books to a slightly more sturdy table. "Not so much fickle as he is beyond my current perception of him, hm? Allow me a moment or so more to think, and I might yet come up with a solution." He sorted the books back into the approximate order they had been on the hidden shelves he retrieved them from, mind whirling as fast as any of the gears in his arms might as he thought towards a solution. An idea struck him as he balanced a stack of reading on his arm, some of the books as tall as his forearm. "Would a shield, perhaps, suit him best? If offense is too terribly difficult to work with my sort of weaponry, perhaps defense is our best chance at a suitable gift. I believe Charricthran, my associate, had been in the process of attempting some sort of enchantment on a round shield of sorts. Rather than accomplish whatever he had set out to achieve, he turned the whole thing invisible, save for a very small patch of shimmering near the center of the armband, unseen from the opposing side." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • a year ago • edited "That is. . . Actully almost perfect." She said perking up alittle then hesitated, "Though, do you think you, or rather Charricthran, can make that spot disappear too? Make the entire thing thing completely invisible?" 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy